


Все дороги ведут в Детройт

by Incorrect_PHI



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multiple Endings, Non-Graphic Violence, Sounds like fluff doesn't it, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incorrect_PHI/pseuds/Incorrect_PHI
Summary: Сэм знакомится с невозможным человеком, который занимается страшными делами в свободное от других страшных дел время.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг не за дело, а за поднятую тему.

* * *

Сэм услышал об этом случайно. С началом семестра он примкнул к компании, которая была средним звеном между кружком ботаников и бандой хулиганов. Или, проще говоря, насосом для слухов с обоих концов.

Сэм выяснил, как связаться с **ним,** тоже случайно. Это была тайна, очевидно, такого рода связи не должны быть настолько доступными. И все же это было достоянием всей их старшей школы.

Все знали, как это работает: ты пишешь записку, означаешь условия и цену и кладешь в почтовую коробку на первом этаже, у **его** коморки. Стоит ли говорить, что никто и никогда до того, как **он** начал здесь работать, не пользовался внутренней школьной почтой? Стоит только приблизиться к коробке, как все вокруг тебя замечают: все знают, что ты задумал. Это общая тайна, но не секрет. Все знают, чего хотят добиться те, кто оставляют **ему** письма, но никто не знает, кому в конце концов удается. И что именно им удается. И все же Сэм делает это, делает трусливо, сбежав с урока, пока мало кто может его поймать. И так он совершает страшную глупость.

Потому что **он** стоит прямо перед ним.

Его взгляд острый и влажный и цепкий, как подтопленный лед на морозе.

Коридоры пусты, и Сэм — Сэм, который почти бежал, чувствуя мятежный душевный подъем — застывает на месте, пойманный в фокус. Его предательски выдает кусок бумажки, бережно сжатый в обеих руках и виноватое выражение.

— Хотел положить почту, а, мальчик? — спрашивает **он,** когда Сэм отчаянно комкает записку в кулаке и пытается свернуть за угол. Его голос лениво отражается эхом, догоняя и точно хватая за шкирку.

Его голос обычный, но тон — опасный и ласковый — выдает в нем веселье. Никто раньше не видел, чтобы он с кем-то разговаривал. Сэм, возможно, первый, кто услышал его голос.

— Не стесняйся, — воркует **он,** поднимая брови, и мягко похлопывает по коробке. — Знаешь, я как раз собирался ее проверить.

Если Сэм убежит, будет глупо. Он выставит себя трусом и мямлей, уже выставил: **он** видит его изнанку. Он прекрасно понял, что Сэм струсил еще задолго до того, как прийти, и выбрал самый тихий момент, лишь бы его никто не заметил.

— Ну же, — тянет **он,** улыбаясь. Издалека, оттуда, где стоял Сэм, так казалось. — Я не кусаюсь.

Сэм плетется на деревянных ногах, пытаясь разгладить скомканный листок. Тот теперь, измятый, выглядит еще более жалко, чем прежде — у Сэма и так говняный почерк.

— Смелее, — подбадривает **он,** подзывая ладонью.

Сэм тщится оторвать взгляд от ног. Может он и повел себя трусливо, но он не трус, он может нести ответственность, он, черт возьми, собрался заключать с **ним** сделку. И все же смелости у него не хватает, чтобы смотреть в эти глаза так близко. Он поднимает их до подбородка и понимает, что видел вовсе не улыбку — оскал.

Бумажка беззвучно проскальзывает в щель, падая к таким же жалким голосам, жаждущим внимания, как и его собственный. В конце концов, они все для **него** — капризные дети. Пусть Сэм так и не посмотрел ему в глаза, теперь не сомневается: во что бы он тут ни играл, на самом деле он их всего-навсего презирает — не больше.

***

Сэм был уверен, что ничего не получит. Ясное дело, что **он** отвечает далеко не всем, не могут же скудные сбережения школьников быть его основным доходом? Наверняка он выбирает тех, чьи просьбы ему больше нравятся и тех, кто готов побольше заплатить — и то, и другое для него вряд ли больше забавы.

Сэм не знал ни ходовую цену, ни товар. Он попросил всего лишь то, что наверное первым бы пришло на ум любому, кто узнал бы о такой возможности. Верно? Возможно среди прочих его записка выглядела, как дурная шутка. Кроме того, он додумался написать там, где цена: «Не деньгами» — еще и подчеркнул, как по линейке. Потому что в чем-чем, а в том что такие услуги ему не по карману, он не сомневался. Он даже примерно не знал, сколько за такое платят. Он даже примерно не знал, что имел в виду, если «не деньги».

Скорее он просто был уверен, что не дождется ответа. Как он хотя бы должен был выглядеть? Никто не знал. А если знал, то помалкивал.

Однако Люцифер ему ответил.

_"Дорогой Сэмми,_

_Приходи сегодня после своих занятий_

_на задний двор. Я буду ждать._

_С любовью, твой тайный поклонник Л :)"_

Сэм едва не роняет из рук рюкзак. Письмо лежало в его шкафчике прижатое пакетом со спортивной формой. Его не просунули сквозь щель: кто-то открыл его шкафчик и положил письмо так, чтобы оно случайно не вылетело, когда он откроет дверцу. Впрочем, Люцифер работает уборщиком, наверняка у него есть ключи от шкафчиков. И Сэм уверен, что письмо от него: возможно, приторно-сладкий тон, подделанный под любовное письмо, призван сбить с толку излишне любопытных. Умно. Так, даже если кто-то решит против него пойти, — у них не будет по крайней мере настолько очевидных доказательств. Ясное дело, он не мог написать _«приходи обсудить наши незаконные дела»._

Сэм не долго колеблется, он преступил черту уже когда его ручка коснулась бумаги.

— Так что же значит «представление», Сэм? Хочешь снять собственные «Пленки из Пукипси»?

— Я… — Сэм потупил взгляд. — я бы хотел смотреть. Смотреть вживую, присутствовать, пока ты делаешь это. Если можно.

— Можно все, — ухмыляется Люцифер. — Вопрос в цене.

Сэм упрямо поднимает взгляд. Он тренировался перед тем как явиться на встречу, на обеденной перемене: смотрел на его фотографию на сайте школы. Она была совсем не страшная. У него получилось удерживать этот взгляд почти десять минут подряд. Теперь же, чем выше Сэм поднимает глаза, тем больнее крутит живот. Он должно быть превратится в камень, как только посмотрит в это лицо вживую.

Однако Люцифер выглядит… безобидно довольным, почти упивающимся этой беседой. Его глаза, полуприкрытые против низкого солнца, кажутся почти прозрачными, свет поблескивает в подернутых сединой светлых волосах и щетине. Он должен быть гораздо старше Сэма, в разы. Но возраст в его чертах неуловим, как и в голосе. Они выразительные, но незапоминающиеся. Наверное, так и выглядят преступники, которых никогда не поймают?

Сэм сглатывает и говорит, с трудом удерживая голос:

— Я готов обсудить.

Люцифер садится на стуле более прямо и наклоняется к нему, прищурившись.

— Какие красивые у тебя глаза, Сэм, — сердечно говорит он, однако из его рта эти слова выкатываются, как пушечные ядра. — Я хочу один из них. В качестве платы.

Узел, скрутившийся внутри Сэма, деревенеет. Он должно быть шутит. Ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул, уголок губ не начал ползти вверх — возможно, потому что он и так улыбается. Улыбается Сэму почти тепло, хотя может быть, так только кажется, потому что лед, если пытаешься удержать его, начинает жечь.

Лицо Сэма горит, и он понимает, что распахнул рот, когда взгляд Люцифера немедленно соскальзывает ниже.

— Или может язык? — спрашивает он, выталкивая горлом «к». — Ушную раковину? Может, не целиком? — Его взгляд устремлен на Сэма, но немного рассеян, словно говорит он сам с собой. — Нет, определенно глаза. Если только ты сам не хочешь что-то предложить?

Сэм беспомощно глотает воздух, его руки под столом начинают трястись. Это плохо, это чертовски нехорошо.

— Ты… эм- ты серьезно?

Люцифер посмеивается и на мгновение отводит взгляд.

— Не нервничай ты так, — он выразительно смотрит на стол, туда, где под ним ноги Сэма не находят себе места. — Я всего лишь подумал, что парень, который хочет посмотреть, как я перерезаю кому-то глотку, и предлагает мне же назначить цену, должен быть малость безмозглым, не думаешь?

— Я не предлагал тебе назначить цену, — осторожно говорит Сэм.

— Так, — кивает Люцифер. — Но ты разрешил мне ее обдумать. Ты не дал мне своего предела — это почти что разрешение. Ты не глупый мальчик, Сэм, будь осторожен. Мои усилия и риски безусловно стоят того, чтобы потом я посмотрел, как ты выкалываешь себе глаз, но стоит ли это того с твоей стороны? Поверь, горло перерезать очень быстро — захватывающего мало, секунда и все.

Сэм нервно оглядывается по сторонам. Они действительно сидят в беседке на школьном дворе? Ему кажется, словно написав ту записку, он каким-то образом сподобился создать расселину в реальности и упал в нее.

— Я не знаю, сколько обычно за такое платят, — сознается Сэм.

— Обычно платят за убийство, а не за то, чтобы на него смотреть. И как правило деньгами, — пожимает плечами Люцифер. — Так что я в таком же замешательстве, как и ты. Разве что я не понимаю, что интересного в том, чтобы смотреть, как кто-то убивает. Может, ты хочешь сам попробовать?

Самое страшное в этом предложении — его искренность и участие.

— Не- нет! — замотал головой Сэм. — Я- я хочу только смотреть.

Люцифер медлительно закрывает и открывает глаза, словно сонная рептилия. Или точнее — сытая.

— Тебе не важно, — спрашивает он, — кто это будет и что я буду с ним делать, так? Как насчет другого «представления» — пыток, например? Что если я просто, скажем, звякну тебе, когда будет подходящий заказ?

«Тебя и о таком просят?» — чуть было не выпалил Сэм. Он не очень понимает, зачем платить за то, чтобы другого человека пытали, и даже не видеть этого.

— Там больше никого не будет? — любой другой человек мог бы почесть, что Сэм опасается остаться с ним наедине. Однако Сэм не сомневался, что Люцифер понял его верно.

— Никого, — благосклонно уверяет его тот и подмигивает, — только мы вдвоем. Считай, за твое представление заплатит кто-то другой, а ты — только за вход.

В рту совсем пересохло, и горло Сэма только звучно содрогается в попытке сглотнуть.

— Тогда я могу отдать что-то другое, не глаз?

Люцифер ощерился и его плечи затряслись в беззвучном смехе:

— Конечно, можешь! Мы ведь уже выяснили, что ты не такой тупица, как некоторые, правда, Сэм? Ты ведь не стал бы калечить себя за тем лишь, чтобы увидеть, как школьный уборщик перережет какому-нибудь твоему обидчику глотку?

— Нет.

Но Сэм всерьез задумался о том, на что он реально мог бы пойти, чтобы увидеть, как **Люцифер** перережет кому-то глотку. Возможно, у него бы вышло договориться о плате постфактум и тогда бы он где-то раздобыл чужой карий глаз, походил бы с фальшивой повязкой и в конце концов они бы все равно скоро переехали…

— Вот и умница, — говорит Люцифер, но с такой нежностью, словно безмерно им доволен, словно похвалил не за ответ — за саму мысль.

Сэм знает, что должен испытывать страх, хотя бы перед самим собой, однако переполняет его совсем иное чувство: не любопытство и даже не предвкушение — гордость. Люцифер выделил его среди прочих и из десятков ответил именно ему. Люцифер считает его достойным внимания.

— А… — слова срываются с языка раньше, чем Сэм успевает опомниться, -… были те, кто соглашался?

— Соглашался расстаться с чем-нибудь особо ценным в обмен на сомнительное удовольствие? Полно, — говорит Люцифер со скукой. — Как-то раз парень на моих глазах — и, я имею ввиду, без малейших колебаний, я едва успел договорить! — раздавил свои яички в руке. И это еще помимо денежного вознаграждения!

— Ух… — морщится Сэм.

— Я никого не заставляю делать с собой эти мерзости, — добавляет Люцифер, заметив его гримасу. — Но кто я, чтобы их останавливать, когда они так жаждут? Быть может, им кажется, что переплачивая они искупают вину, и это ли не величайшая глупость? Я уважаю благоразумие, Сэм, и благоразумие значит знать цену своим желаниям. И если я прошу сверх этой цены — то только потому, что не могу отказать себе в удовольствии.

Глаза Сэма жжет от колкого смешливого взгляда. Не без стыда он признается сам себе, что с самого начала даже не думал _на самом деле_ жертвовать чем бы то ни было. Кто в здравом уме сам себя станет лишать глаза? Видимо, тот же, кто раздавил себе яички. Однако Сэм изначально, чего бы Люцифер ни потребовал, собирался выкручиваться. Только понял ли это Люцифер? Пытался ли уже кто-то его обманывать?

Люцифер снова смерил Сэма этим неясным взглядом, прежде чем заговорить снова каким-то новым, мягким тоном:

— Я бы хотел получить прядь твоих волос, Сэм. Вот такую, — он показывает двумя пальцами отрезок длиной в пару дюймов, как раз такой, какой Сэм легко мог бы отстричь где-нибудь за ухом.

Если бы Сэм услышал это от кого угодно другого, он бы подумал, что это та еще жуткая просьба. И из уст Люцифера она звучит еще более жутко. Однако занимает мысли Сэма другое: это цена или просто блажь, в которой он «не может себе отказать»? Должен ли Сэм отвергнуть и эту ставку тоже? Схитрить не выйдет — Люцифер легко поймет, если прядь будет чужая, — да и стоит ли: это более чем разумная цена за то, что он просит — даже смешная — но, кажется, больше он не хочет от Люцифера одну лишь услугу — он хочет дать ему свой предел, чего тот и хотел, и посмотреть, что будет.

— Мои волосы и только? — спрашивает он с вызовом, но робким, как бы испугавшимся середины вопроса. Он быстро понимает, что совершил ошибку, потому что Люцифер качает головой в ответ, поджав губы, словно он больше всего на свете не хотел этого говорить, словно это Сэм его заставляет:

— И ноготь с пальца правой руки. Пластину, целиком.

Сэм не собирается вырывать себе ноготь, — это даже не обсуждается — но ему определенно пора заткнуться, пока не поздно.

— Я согласен.

***

Волосы, естественно, — самая легкая часть сделки. Сэм не совсем криворукий и легко откорнал прядь там, где этого никто не заметит.

Ноготь — другое дело.

Сэм не может заняться этим в школе — Люцифер бы точно сложил два и два, увидев в коридоре старшеклассника с раненым пальцем. Шансы, что прокатит, есть, но Сэм не хочет рисковать. Значит, ему придется найти другое место, подальше. На это потребуется время: одно дело — выбить в случайной стычке зуб и другое — специально вырвать у человека ноготь. Не говоря уже о том, что Сэм понятия не имеет, как это сделать. Придется пораскинуть мозгами.

Раскусил ли его Люцифер? Чем больше Сэм обдумывает их разговор, тем больше — ему кажется — убеждается, что Люцифер даже надеялся, что он найдет эту лазейку: локон _«его»_ волос, но ноготь — «с пальца правой руки». Не только у Сэма есть правая рука, верно? Это может быть и чей угодно ноготь с чьей угодно руки. Сэм — не первый, кто заключает с ним сделку (пусть и, если верить Люциферу, первый на таких условиях), и сам Люцифер вряд ли из тех, кто не осознает веса и силы слов. Если уж на то пошло, то это скорее **он** манипулирует условиями в тайне от Сэма, а не Сэм в тайне от него — только вот он никак не может понять, что именно упускает. Может быть, ничего, может быть Люцифер честен с ним. Может быть честен, но и лукав. Сэму не узнать, пока он не дойдет до конца.

К его удивлению, Люцифер принимает первую половину уговора без вопросов, как предоплату. Сэм вдруг понимает, что на самом деле рамок как таковых у него и не было — как только ему удается зарабатывать на жизнь, с такой-то беспечностью? Судя по всему, довольно легко, раз свободное время он коротает на должности уборщика в муниципальной школе.

***

Звонок раздается во втором часу ночи пару недель спустя. Сэм подскакивает с кровати как ошпаренный, судорожно пытаясь выключить звук, пока Дин или отец не проснулись. Номер неизвестный, и Сэм думает сбросить вызов, но тут его мозг включает такую резкую аварийную остановку, что его пальцы костенеют, и он едва не роняет мобильник.

_Люцифер обещал позвонить_. И Сэм не давал ему номер своего телефона — впрочем, кого он обманывает, он этого ожидал.

Но неужели уже? Неужели прямо сейчас, ночью?

Стоит ли Сэму брать трубку? Пока он не зашел слишком далеко, пока не перешагнул черту. Пока не оторвал кому-то ноготь, черт возьми.

Сэм решил ответить, пока не упустил шанс.

На том конце — тишина. Ни единого звука. Сэм выжидает несколько секунд, прежде чем все-таки тихо спросить:

— Алло?..

— Сэм?

Это его голос. С запозданием до Сэма доходит, что Люцифер не мог быть уверен, что действительно звонит по нужному номеру, как и Сэм не был уверен, что он ему вообще позвонит.

— Да, это я.

В ответ слышно шорох, будто Люцифер не сдержал довольную усмешку. Либо просто положил телефон на что-то мягкое — Сэму бы приструнить воображение.

— Я в Детройте, Сэм.

— В Детройте?

В _Детройте?_

— Да, я буду ждать тебя здесь.

На мобильник Сэма тут же приходит короткое СМС с адресом и… двумя знаками, которые вместе означают «меньше, чем три». Это… это сердце? Люцифер даже такие сообщения считает нужным маскировать под любовную переписку? Что ж, он профи, ему виднее.

— Погоди, сегодня? Сейчас?

— У тебя были другие планы? — голос Люцифера сквозит весельем. — Ты доберешься на машине за пару часов.

— Но у меня нет машины! — отчаянно шипит Сэм.

В ответ снова звучит тишина, но он почти уверен, что слышит, как Люцифер закатывает глаза.

— Ну, тогда постарайся ради меня, Сэмми, — говорит он и сбрасывает вызов.

Детройт. Если он возьмет Импалу, он доберется меньше, чем за два часа. Час — _не больше_ — он будет в Детройте, и два часа на дорогу обратно: тогда к семи он успеет вернуться. Джон с похмелья ни за что не поднимется раньше полудня — да и вообще вряд ли заметит, что его нет. А вот Дин его прикончит. Сначала за то, что исчез из дома посреди ночи, а затем за то, что взял отцовскую машину. У Сэма ведь даже прав нет! Водить он, конечно, уже умеет, — их Импалу, во всяком случае, — и будет ехать по шоссе, в такой поздний час он на дороге встретит от силы пару дальнобойщиков. В Детройт он доедет. Но когда он вернется, Дин его просто убьет и похоронит. Сэму никак не угнать _Импалу_ так, чтобы он не заметил. Может быть, каким-то чудом ему удастся вернуться, когда Дин еще будет спать, но бензин, грязные шины, _запах_ работавшего мотора — Сэм ни за что не успеет учесть и скрыть все это. Он просто знает, что не сможет.

Дин его точно уроет, без вариантов.

_«Я еду»_ , — посылает он СМС на тот же номер, на цыпочках крадясь в прихожую.

Наверное, глупо вышло, что он написал ответ. Наверняка Люцифер пользуется только симками «на один звонок» и даже не увидит. Наверняка он зло пошутил: не может же он серьезно ждать его в Детройте. Не может же школьный уборщик быть киллером и развлекаться за счет вот таких простофиль, как Сэм. С каких пор его жизнь превратилась в артхаусный фильм, снятый по сценарию для мыльной оперы?

Уже сидя за рулем, он собирается отстегнуть ремень, вернуться в дом и лечь спать. Едва его рука поднимается к ручке двери, ему приходит новое сообщение.

_«У-м-н-и-ц-а. Я буду ждать:)»_

***

Дорога и Детройт слились у Сэма в бесконечный марафон классики рока из коллекции его брата. Он начал играть, как только Сэм завел Импалу, и не перестал, когда он из нее вышел. Песни сменяли одна другую, пока он забирался на заброшенный склад, пока Люцифер ( _«Чувствуй себя как дома, Сэм»._ ) вел его по бесчисленным коленам коридоров, которые просто не могли помещаться в одном этом здании. Музыка продолжала играть, даже когда они спустились куда-то глубоко вниз, и Сэм оказался на деревянном стуле посреди пустой комнаты ( _«Смотри в удовольствие, не стесняйся. Тут все свои»._ ). Музыка не закончилась, даже когда начались крики. Сэм не помнит, чьи они были, во сколько голосов — в один или в десятки. Сэм не помнит, что он видел — видел ли он вообще хоть что-то, хотя бы кого-то.

Он помнит, как вздрогнул, когда Люцифер тронул его за плечо — его рука была чистая, на одежде не было ни капли крови, в то время как сам Сэм был в ней с головы до ног, она с него просто _лилась_ ручьями. Тогда он подумал, что сходит с ума, потому что все еще слышал, как что-то играет, но быстро разуверился — потому что Люцифер напевал тот же мотив ( _«Не плачь-ка, дорогуша… м-мм! -ммм-м… Закрой-ка свои глазки… мм-м-ммм… сейчас будет припев, подпевай, Сэмми!»)_. Наконец, Сэму начало казаться, что на самом деле никого, кроме них двоих, там и не было. Это он кричал там, один, все время: не часы и даже не дни — годы, сидя на этом стуле в тесной комнате без окон и дверей, и смотрел, как Люцифер пытает его самого. Но это, конечно, было бы полнейшим безумием.

Только когда его голова коснулась подушки — все стихло. Только голос Люцифера остался напевать мелодию ( _«Сдохни, Сдохни, Мой Родной… мм-м»_ ), которая крутилась у него в голове все это время, как колыбельную. Так близко, точно прямо ему в ухо. Но это, конечно, тоже было не так: Люцифер остался в Детройте, в той комнате, а Сэм вернулся домой. Сэм дома.

***

— Сэм, — окликает его Дин утром на кухне. Он крутит на пальце ключи от машины.

Сэму стоило подумать не о том, как он объяснит, куда испарились полбака бензина, а о том, что он у него на лице все будет написано. Сколько он поспал — минут тридцать, сорок? Не может быть, что он пробыл в Детройте всего час. Однако его будильник сработал в половине восьмого, и пускай Сэм чувствовал себя как живой труп от недосыпа — он его услышал. Значит он приехал раньше половины восьмого. Значит он и правда провел в Детройте не больше часа, если только по дороге он не научился путешествовать во времени. Но это просто невозможно.

— Эй, Сэм, — снова зовет его Дин и заговорщицки подмигивает. Если он все знает, — _а он по-любому знает_ — он должен быть в бешенстве. И если Сэм хоть немного знает своего брата, — _а он знает его даже слишком хорошо_ — скрывать бешенство он не очень умеет. И в бешенстве Дин бы не толкнул его в плечо так невинно, прежде чем спросить с наглой ухмылкой:

— У тебя что, девчонка появилась, а?

_Девчонка._

— Ну…

— Брось, Сэмми, ты серьезно думал, я не замечу, что машина пропала на целую ночь, и твой потрепанный видок? Надеюсь, я не найду никаких сюрпризов на заднем сидении? — подмигивает Дин в очередной раз.

Боже, если Сэм когда-нибудь пойдет на свидание, он ни за что не возьмет их Импалу.

— Я помогал другу. Мы занимались. — _Четко, Сэмюэль, Мастер Обмана._

— «Занимались», я понял, — закивал Дин с излишним усердием и шутливо пихнул его локтем в бок. — В машине, всю ночь напролет. И как она? Твоя « _подготовка к экзаменам_ »?

Сэм собрался было отпираться дальше, но, к счастью, судя по всему, у него в голове существовал какой-то запасной разум, который всегда включался как раз вовремя, чтобы не дать ему окончательно себя похоронить.

_Разве не Дин учил тебя, что нельзя ходить в гости к незнакомцам? Смотри, он даже совсем не зол на тебя из-за Импалы! Но знаешь, что будет, если он узнает, что ты ездил на ней в другой город, — он засунет тебе эти ключи туда, где солнце не сияет._

— Она- угх, м… она из- из школы.

Дин скрестил на груди руки и глянул на него исподлобья:

— Скажи, что ей есть восемнадцать.

— Она старше меня.

На лице Дина начинает расцветать исполненная гордости улыбка, но спустя мгновение его взгляд становится суровее прежнего.

— То есть как, «старше»? Ты и так старшеклассник, Сэм, не говори мне, что приударил за своей учительницей!

Глаза Сэма закатываются почти болезненно далеко.

— Придурок. Ты же знаешь, это мой единственный шанс сдать экзамены.

— Сам придурок, — беззлобно говорит Дин сквозь смех. — Если у нее есть симпатичная подруга, не забудь сказать, что весь шарм в нашей семье достался твоему старшему братишке.

***

Если весь шарм из них двоих достался Дину, то по логике Сэму должна была перепасть хоть капля мозгов. Судя по тому, что после прошлой ночи Сэм заявляется в школу, у него в голове просто первозданная пустота. Или то, что называют последствиями «религиозного опыта».

Он пытался думать об этом, правда пытался, но все его мысли разбивались об одну, незыблемую: ведь все же было… хорошо? У него были неплохие шансы умереть этой ночью — он жив, у него были шансы проснуться связанным, в багажнике, с заклеенным ртом — он проснулся в своей постели, **Люцифер** мог сделать с ним все, что угодно, — но сделал только то, что обещал. Люцифер первый в жизни Сэма человек, который делал пока что исключительно то, чего хочет Сэм. Почему Сэм должен от этого отказываться? Он не может вспомнить.

Память начинает возвращаться, когда он открывает дверцу своего шкафчика и находит новую записку. Записка придавлена парой массивных стальных плоскогубцев.

_Люцифер оставался в Детройте, когда Сэм уехал. И он успел вернуться, и положить записку до того, как Сэм придет в школу, **задолго** до того, как придет вообще кто-либо — он же не мог копаться в его шкафчике при посторонних._

Это невозможно, это чисто физически невозможно.

_«Проснись и пой, Сэмми!_

_Как спалось? Надеюсь, хорошо._

_Наслаждайся своим подарком, надеюсь, я угадал с размером ;)_

_С заботой о тебе, твой близкий друг Л»_

Сэм быстро прячет плоскогубцы в рюкзак, пока их никто не заметил. Прошлый раз он оставил записку, когда хотел встретиться с Сэмом после занятий. Зачем оставлять записки теперь, когда у Люцифера есть его номер?

_Действительно, Сэм, а плоскогубцы он мог бы отправить тебе почтой._

Письмо выглядит невинно, почти легкомысленно на первый взгляд, но Сэм видит сквозь него: он видит, с каким выражением Люцифер его писал, каким тоном произносил слова в своей голове, как напевал под нос, укладывая все в его шкафчике.

— Это не смешно, — говорит Сэм с порога беседки и опускает плоскогубцы на стол между ними.

— Что «не смешно», Сэм? — невинно разводит руками Люцифер.

— Вот то, что ты просил.

Сэм бросает туда же свернутую в несколько раз салфетку. Люцифер ее разворачивает, мельком подняв на него взгляд, и с презрением рассматривает окровавленный ноготь.

— Ты забыл про фальш-бинт, Храбрый Портняжка, — косо улыбается он, показывая на Сэма пальцем.

Сэм опускает глаза на свою руку, словно не уверен, что он на самом деле отказался от прежнего плана и ноготь тоже все еще не его.

— Я не забыл. Ты не сказал, чей ноготь я должен тебе принести. Я принес.

Люцифер поднимает ноготь кончиками двух пальцев и щурится на него, словно может увидеть, кому он принадлежал.

— Сэм, — тянет Люцифер снисходительно, — Сэм-Сэм-Сэм… Мы же так хорошо понимали друг друга, разве нет? — его ухмылка становится шире, но взгляд темнеет. — Я не сказал ноготь с чьей руки должен быть не затем, чтобы ты мог сделать выбор. А затем, чтобы **я** мог сделать выбор.

Он накрывает салфетку ладонью, а когда поднимает ее — открытую и пустую — салфетки уже нет.

_Чертов фокусник._

Сэм напрягается из-за излишне дружелюбного легкого тона:

— Присядь, Сэм, давай поболтаем. Сделаем вид, что этого… печального недоразумения никогда не было.

Сэм садится напротив.

— Теперь, — продолжает Люцифер с чувством и расстановкой, — давай покончим с воспитательной частью. Бери плоскогубцы.

В горле Сэма встает ком.

— Я не буду вырывать ноготь.

— Ты ведь уже это сделал, так ведь? Было же совсем не сложно, скажи? Не будь стеснительным, уверен, ты сможешь повторить перфоманс.

— Я уже выполнил свою часть сделки.

— Сэ-эм, — снова произносит Люцифер нараспев. Но в этот раз — с предупреждением в голосе. — Мне не нужен ноготь с руки трупа. Что поделать, это правда — я оставил себе место для маневра и только что решил, какой он будет. Я хочу именно твой ноготь, Сэмми.

Откуда Люциферу знать, где Сэм достал ноготь? Он тщательно выбирал, чтобы тело было свежим, ноготь ничем не отличался от его! Сэм до последнего думал, что будет лгать. Люцифер не мог проследить за ним до больницы, а если каким-то образом и прознал об этом — как, черт возьми, узнал про труп? Сэм провернул такую аферу, чтобы попасть в морг…

— Ты… — начинает он, запинаясь — не веря в то, что собирается сказать. — Ты — настоящий? Ты — Дьявол?

Люцифер морщится и пренебрежительно отмахивается:

— Ты спрашиваешь, не новозаветный ли я часом Сатана? Который пытался втолковать Христу основы экономики, чтобы он начал превращать камни в хлеб? Нет, меня тогда уже сняли с роли. То была наспех раздобытая замена.

— Нет, — сглатывает Сэм. — Я спрашиваю, правда ли, что твое имя — Люцифер? Тот самый Люцифер?

— Ну вот, теперь я чувствую себя Полом Маккартни. Может, хочешь автограф, селфи? Не понимаю, почему все считают, что я страдаю звездной болезнью!

— Это все не реально. Так не бывает. Я... я что… умер?

На мгновение в лице Люцифера что-то неуловимо меняется, но тут же перетекает в ласковую, почти покровительственную улыбку.

— Это не имеет значения, Сэм, — вкрадчиво говорит он, наклонившись ближе. — Подумай, почему ты пришел сюда? Думаешь, я заставлю тебя сделать это? — он одним взглядом указывает на плоскогубцы. — Я не стану, Сэмми. Но тебе придется, если ты хочешь знать, что реально. На, держи.

Сэм берет плоскогубцы неверными пальцами. В его руке они выглядят инородно.

— Ты должен понимать, Сэм, боль всегда на стороне правды. Ты помнишь каждый раз, когда тебя гладили по голове, целовали в щеку? Вряд ли. Но зато ты ярко помнишь, как однажды сломал руку и каково, когда бьют между ног. Это простое уравнение, Сэм, боль-равно-реальность. Ты можешь доверять ей. Ты можешь доверять **мне.**

_«Он хочет, чтобы я помнил его»_ , — думает Сэм. Люцифер хочет, чтобы Сэм был уверен, что он существует, что он не был галлюцинацией или какой-нибудь тульпой. Чтобы Сэм ни за что не убедил себя, что ничего этого не было или не начал себя винить. Чтобы не чокнулся, в конце концов.

— Осталось самое легкое. Давай, я помогу тебе выбрать — скажем… — Люцифер постукивает пальцем по подбородку, — … безымянный? Ты не против, никаких религиозных убеждений на пути?

Сэм сжимает пальцы на рукоятке, заведя ноготь между губами плоскогубцев.

— Я понимаю, левой рукой неудобно, но что поделать, я уже сказал с правой, а брать слова назад — плохая примета. Прими совет — лучше быстро.

По всей левой стороне Сэма прошла дрожь, словно его сердечную мышцу свело судорогой.

Он заметил, что все кончено, только когда Люцифер участливо зашипел и нахмурился. Он поднял глаза к лицу Сэма и похлопал его по предплечью.

— Что, птичку жалко?

***

Сэм просыпается в багажнике. Сэм знает, что это багажник, потому что чувствует, как машину подбрасывает на неровной дороге, из салона играет радио. Сэм связан и его рот заклеен изолентой.

Когда, он начинает толкаться ногами в стены и мычать изо всех сил, Люцифер откликается приподнятым голосом:

— Полегче, Сэм, мы уже почти в Детройте! Знаешь, твой старший брат дал мне ключи под твою ответственность, между прочим!

_КОНЕЦ_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это может казаться глупым, но я чувствую, что нужно оговорить это отдельно: не делайте как Сэм.


	2. Секретная концовка

* * *

Сэм просыпается в багажнике Импалы. Сэм знает, что это именно багажник Импалы, потому что однажды он прятался там, в детстве, а еще ему в лицо упирается дуло винтовки, и рядом лежат их пистолеты, арбалеты, демонский нож и прочий арсенал, только, кажется, далеко не в полном составе — иначе он бы сюда не влез.

_Пистолеты. Винтовки. Демонский нож?_

— Как ты там, солнышко, проснулся? — слышит он, как доносится из салона. И это не голос Дина.

— Люцифер, — выдыхает он.

— Что ж, — говорит тот, переводя на него взгляд. — Приятно наконец найти себя, правда, Сэмми?

Он уже сидит рядом, на переднем пассажирском сидении. Может это все и в его голове, но ощущения от перемещений все такие же тошнотворные. Сэм запутан не больше, чем когда резко просыпался от какого-то насыщенного сна, но его рука сама тянется проверить, на месте ли ноготь. И кто бы знал, что палец с сорванным ногтем так чертовски болит, если о нем хотя бы вспомнить.

Выходит, они все еще «во сне»? И Сэму все еще семнадцать? Он пытается незаметно посмотреться в боковое зеркало, но Люцифер все равно замечает и расцветает ехидной ухмылкой. В отражении Сэм видит себя прежним, да и его руки не выглядят детскими. Значит, все это время он оставался собой, ходил так в _школу_?

_Прекрасно. Теперь это еще и унизительно._

Какое-то время они сидят в тишине, вперед них в свете фар летят километры ровного, пустынного шоссе, ни заправок, ни магазинов, ни даже встречных машин. Сэму не сложно забыть странный сон, в котором ему будто бы снова было семнадцать, но сложно теперь не давать себе забыться: Импала Дина выглядит слишком реально, и сидеть в ней так просто — слишком тяжело. Они все еще в Клетке, это все просто приятные декорации, Сэм должен помнить об этом.

— Куда мы едем?

Люцифер снова отворачивается от дороги, чтобы посмотреть на него своим смешливым взглядом.

— Знаешь, что я хотел сделать первым, Сэм, сразу, как выберусь из Клетки? Прокатиться на машине. Мы, конечно, благодаря _кое-кому_ — не будем показывать пальцем — все еще здесь, внизу, но я всегда могу взять напрокат твои мозги, верно? Следую завету папочки и довольствуюсь малым.

Сэм хмурится на однообразную дорожную разметку.

— Я думал, полетать на самолете.

— Хм, нет. Самолет — жалкая имитация, зачем мне имитация того, что я умею сам? Нет, я хотел опробовать автомобиль и увидеть почему вы, люди, стремитесь в небо, лезете в космос, суете нос даже в квантовую физику и все же так обожаете эти… — Люцифер огляделся в салоне, подбирая подходящие слова, — тесные и, хм… медлительные коробки?

— Эм… — Это не совсем тот разговор, который Сэм ожидал после нескольких лет бесконечных пыток. Но он, конечно, не жалуется. — Я думаю, тут, эм, культурный барьер.

— О?

— Мгм.

Это очень неловкая ситуация.

— И? В чем он заключается? — подбивает его Люцифер, как будто ему действительно важно знать.

— Ну, — Сэм все еще пытается отвлечься от того, как все вокруг все-таки кажется реальным. Он чувствует гудение двигателя ногами, запах их Импалы, тот самый, которого нет ни в какой другой машине, то самое шуршание шин. Ноги Сэма все так же плохо помещаются. Может быть, если он откроет бардачок, он увидит там ворох давно не нужных документов и оберток от фастфуда, которые Дин ленится выкинуть. Тут так… уютно. Раз они сейчас в его голове, значит Люцифер тоже все это чувствует? — Наверное, дело в памяти, в памятных вещах. Машины передают по наследству, для некоторых это, считай, целая жизнь. По этому можно соскучиться. — Сэм, как никогда за эти бесчисленные годы, понимает, как сильно скучает: по Дину, Импале, дороге, проклятым монстрам. Может, его жизнь и отстой, но он так хочет её назад.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — спрашивает он наконец.

Люцифер рассмеялся.

— Ты это серьезно спрашиваешь? _Сейчас?_

Люцифер мотает головой, все еще посмеиваясь, и из него еще долго вырываются натянутые истерические смешки, прежде чем он продолжает:

— Разве ты не понял, Сэм: я же дал тебе _нормальную_ жизнь, по которой ты все так самозабвенно страдал! Никаких монстров и охоты, никакой семейной трагедии за плечами — необессудь, я не стал додумывать за тебя, как умерла Мэри, но ты даже не вспомнил об этом! — и никакой ответственности за судьбы мира. Джон все еще безнадежный пропойца, но что я мог сделать — похоже, только так это работает. Старшая школа, экзамены, Стэндфорд, венценосный танец с обаяшкой Рейчел на выпускном — только лучшее для тебя, Гумберт Гумберт, — я дал и готов был дать тебе все это, Сэм! Но давай-ка посмотрим, что _ты_ сделал, и — ах… — Люцифер изобразил удивление и театрально прикрыл рот ладонью. — Кажется, от всего этого ты отказался. Даже после того, как ты понял, что я — тот самый Дьявол, Сэм, — ты все равно предпочел меня. Ты _выбрал_ меня. Всегда выбирал.

Сэм резко оборачивается к нему в гневе:

— Ты не дал мне выбора. Тебя не должно было быть там!

— _Сэм_ , — дует губы Люцифер и тыкает в него пальцем, — давай не будем начинать. И не вини меня в том, что у твоего семнадцатилетнего перевозбужденного альтер эго комплекс папочки- Воу, полегче! — должно быть Сэм послал физически убийственный взгляд, из-за которого Люцифер выкрутил руль в сторону и машина круто вильнула. — Не думаешь, что Дин оторвет тебе голову, если ты разобьешь его — как ты сказал? — «памятную» машину?

— Это был не Дин, — цедит Сэм сквозь зубы. — Это был кто-то, кого ты заставил выглядеть как Дин.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет- _нет_ , Сэм, не перекладывай с больной головы на здоровую, потому что мы именно внутри твоей. В этом был весь смысл: я ничего не контролировал! Я не имел _никакой_ власти, Сэм. Кроме моего могущества и нашей связи. 

То есть Люцифер создал в его сознании сцену, выпустил на нее знакомых Сэму персонажей и смотрел, что будет?

— Да ты просто играл в Бога…

Люцифер выглядит так, словно хочет немедленно возразить, но вместо этого только беззаботно пожимает плечами и устремляет в даль по-театральному мечтательный взгляд.

— Ну, может, совсем чуть-чуть. Представь себе, Сэмми, не смог отказать себе в удовольствии.

**ОКОНЧАТЕЛЬНЫЙ КОНЕЦ**


End file.
